A New Family
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: This is the story of three WWE Superstars that lost their family at a young age and a mother that loses her family tragically. Can these boys help her mend a broken heart as they go through life with her. But nothing is what as it seems with these boys. Story one out of four.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Family**

Summary: This is the story of three WWE Superstars that lost their family at a young age and a mother that loses her family tragically. Can these boys help her mend a broken heart as they go through life with her. But nothing is what as it seems with these boys.

**Chapter 1**

**(Vickie Pov)**

I was waiting for my husband Eddie come home with our daughters from soccer practice. Then I heard the phone ring and it was Eddie's nephew Chavo. Eddie and our daughters were in a accident and Eddie and the girls died on impact when the semi truck hit them. I dropped the phone and started to sob. A month after losing my family, Chavo suggested that I should adopt a child, since I lost my babies.

* * *

**(Roman Pov)**

I watched in terror as I saw my father hurting my mother again when he got home from work, but this time was different. He normally went after me before he would hurt her. "Why do you love this abomination!" I heard him shout. "Because he is our son!" I heard my mother shout. "That thing will never be my son! He has my family's curse and you are just like him!" He shouts. I was hiding under the bed as I heard them shout. I heard a loud noise and my father shouting. "You are a werewolf and I want you dead!" he shouts. He pulled me out from underneath the bed. I saw my mother's dead body. "Now it's time see your mother in Hell Runt!" He shouts as he shoots me in the arm. I look at him as he shot himself. A police officer walked into the room and found me crying while holding my Eddie Guerrero action figure. "Hey! Bring the medic up here! There is a survivor!" She shouts. "Hey little guy. I am Brynn Hiltz. What is your name?" She asked. "I am Roman Reigns. I am six and my birthday is May 25th." I told her. "Miss. My arm hurts!" I sobbed. "Calm down. Help is on the way." She said in a calm tone. A few weeks after I left the hospital I was taken to this place with a bunch of children down in Texas. I walked to a table where a brown haired boy was coloring. "Can I color with you?" I asked. "Sure." He told me as he smiled. "My name is Roman. What is yours?" I asked the boy. "My name is Dean and I am werewolf like my dad was." He said in a somber tone. "I am a werewolf too." I told him before I started to color.

* * *

**(Dean Pov)**

I sat on the floor as I watched wrestling with my dad. "Dad. Do you think that I could be a wrestler when I get big?" I asked. "Maybe if you work hard enough you could be in the WWE Hall of Fame one day." He said as he ruffled my hair. We watched wrestling until it was bed time. My dad tucked me in. I was woken up by a loud noise and screaming. The noise was a gunshot. I walked down the stairs slowly as I watched a dark figure leave. I saw my father on the ground bleeding. "Dad. Are you okay?" I asked. He slowly moved. "Dean. I am going to be seeing mommy soon. She died when you were born. My son you are like me. A werewolf. Promise me that you are going to be good for me." My father spoke his final words. I called 911 and they arrived and took me away from my home and into a place with a bunch of kids down in a place called Texas. I was sitting at a table, when I saw a boy with dark hair walk up to me. "Can I color with you?" He asked "Sure." I told him. "My name is Roman. What is yours?" He asked. "My name is Dean and I am werewolf like my dad was." I said in a somber tone. "I am a werewolf too." He told me before he started to color.

* * *

**(Seth Pov)**

I was playing in the driveway with my mom. She picks me up and gives me a hug. "You doing so well my little wolf." She said I growl at the ball that is rolling on down the driveway. I was put down and I chased the ball and my mom chased me into the road. I was on the other side of the road and she was hit by a drunk driver. I whimpered as I saw her get hit. The police came and picked me up after they took my mommy away. I was taken to this place full of kids. After they dropped me off, I walked into the backyard and I saw two boys playing in the sand. I walked up to them. "Can I play with you guys?" I asked nicely. "Sure." The brown haired boy said. "My name is Dean and this is Roman. What is your name wolf?" Dean says. "I am Seth and you two are wolves too?" I said. They both nodded. After a few days, I had bonded with Dean and Roman really quick even though they were older than me.

* * *

**(Vickie Pov)**

I walked into the adoption agency and talked to one of the women in there about meeting some kids. "Well Mrs. Guerrero, we have three boys you can meet, but if you want one of them. You may need to adopt the other two because these three inseparable." The woman told me. I nodded as I saw three young boys walk in. "Dean, Roman and Seth, this is Mrs. Guerrero. She came here to meet you three today." She told them. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Guerrero. My name is Dean Ambrose." The brown haired boy told me. "Your last name is Guerrero. Just like Eddie Guerrero." The smallest boy said. "Eddie Guerrero was my husband and he passed away a month ago." I told the boys. They looked at me in shock. "We all lost our mommies and daddies and ended up hear." Dean said. "Roman is the oldest out the three boys. He will be seven in May." The woman said as she pointed at the taller dark haired boy. Roman shyly waved at me without speaking. "Dean is the second oldest. He will be seven in December." The woman spoke again while pointing at Dean. "Seth is the youngest. He will be turn six in May." The woman says while pointing to the littlest boy. After about an hour of talking with boys, they left for lunch. "So, what do you think of these little angels?" The woman asked. "I think that I want to adopt all three of them. I have a home big enough for them and since I lost my girls, I just want to be a mom for them." I told the woman. "What happened to your girls?" She asked. "They were killed in a car accident along with my husband." I told her. "Lets get your paperwork started and we will have somebody check your home on Monday and you can get your boys on Tuesday." The woman said while handing some paperwork. I filled out the paperwork and left. I dragged Chavo out of the house and we set up the rooms for the boys that was WWE themed, since I learned that all three boys loved Eddie and the other wrestlers. Mark drove up to help me too. When the day finally came I woke up early to check the house and waited nervously for the woman to arrive. The woman walked through the house and looked at me. "The house looks nice Mrs. Guerrero." The woman said as she left. I called Mark and his wife to come up here to meets my boys because I get them tomorrow. I woke up early on Tuesday and got the house ready for the welcome party for my boys. I decided to drove the low rider to pick up the boys. I walked up to the building and was greeted by the boys. "Mom!" I heard Seth call me. "Hi sweetie. Where is Roman and Dean?" I asked. "They are still getting dressed." Seth told me as he walked with me. We met up with the other two boys and we left. We walked into the house and I showed the boys their rooms. Dean and Seth got use to the house really quick and played in the back yard. Roman stayed with me as I made dinner. I heard the doorbell ring and Roman hid behind me when he saw Mark at the door.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this back when school started this year and I hope you all like it. PS. I'll finish my other story sometime this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Roman Pov)**

I hid behind my new mommy as I saw a large scary looking man. "Hey there little fella. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said as he stuck his hand out. I let out a low growl. I heard Dean and Seth run to the big man. "It's the Undertaker! Run Roman!" Dean shouts as he runs to the Dead Man. "Roman! Lets go!" Seth shouts as he grabs my hand and runs. We got to the backyard and Dean wasn't behind us. I started to growl. "Roman. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Seth asked. I let out a growl. "We need to save out litter mate." Seth said as I looked at him.

* * *

When we walked into the house, we heard Dean laughing. The Undertaker was tickling Dean. Dean jumped off of The Undertaker's lap. I slowly walked up to the man and he picked me up while Seth and Dean went outside again. I let out a small whine and he laughed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya or your litter mates little fella. I just want to be friends. My name is Mark. What is your name?" He said. I look up at him. "I am Roman and I am sorry for running away from you, but you are big and scary." I said shyly. "I may be scary, but I am a teddy bear. I am just like you and your litter mates, so I know how it is to be in a new place." He told me as he carried me into the kitchen. "I found the quiet pup Vickie." He told my mom. "Roman. Did you talk to Mark?" she asked. I nodded. "I can tell if somebody is a wolf or not sweetie and I knew that you and your brothers were, so I called this Big Dog to meet you three." My mom told me as I got off of Mark's lap. "Mom. Can I have some milk please?" I asked her. "Sure thing Roman." She told me as she went into the fridge. She handed me the cup after pouring the milk in it. "Thank you." I said quietly as I sat back into Mark's lap. Dean and Seth ran into the kitchen to get me. I looked at my mom shyly and she motioned me to go play before dinner. I jumped off Mark's lap and ran with my brothers.

* * *

**(Vickie Pov)**

I watched Roman run with his brothers into the backyard. "So, what happened to the quiet boy?" I heard Mark ask. "He was constantly abused by his father after his father found that he was a wolf like his family and his mother. He was abused for three years and he was shot the night both of his parents died." I told him. "No wonder why he growled at me and are you going to take them with you when you go on the road this summer?" I nodded. "Then they start school in August." I said as I took dinner out of the oven. "Boys! Dinner!" I shouted. All three boys ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. Mark helped me serve the boys. We ate dinner and laughed until Mark left for the night. When it was time for bed and I tucked in the boys in. "Eddie. These boys are amazing even though they are wolves, I'll love them as much as I loved you and the girls." I spoke out loud while laying in bed. I fell asleep to the sound of rain.

* * *

A few hours after falling asleep, there was thunder crashing. I heard somebody jump on the bed and I turned on the lights. I saw that Roman was sitting in the middle of my bed and he was crying. "What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked him. "Mommy. I am scared. Can I sleep with you for tonight?" Roman asked. I nodded. "Yeah baby boy. You can sleep here tonight." I said as another crash of thunder bellowed. I saw the other two boys standing in the door way. "Both of you scared too?" I asked. They both nodded. "Come here. Lets get some sleep because you three have a check up in the morning." I said as the boys got settled into bed. "Night Mom." Dean says as he falls asleep. I shut the light off and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Vickie Pov)**

I woke up at eight in the morning and got dressed for the day. The boys were still sleeping peacefully. I went downstairs to make breakfast. After I started to make breakfast, the boys sleepily walked into the kitchen. "What time is it?" Dean asked. "About nine o'clock. Why?" I asked. "Weren't we supposed to see that therapist lady still?" Roman asked. I shook my head. "No. You don't have to see her anymore, but the three of you have to go to the doctor though." I told them as I set their plates on the table. We ate happily and then the boys got dressed. "Mom. Can we take the low rider?" Seth asked. "We can take the low rider if you all want to ride in it." All three boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

When we arrived at the doctors office, Dean and Seth played with the toys in the waiting room and Roman was sitting with me. "Roman, Dean, And Seth. Would you come back with me?" The nurse asked. Roman looked at me as he got up. I got up and held his hand. When we walked back Dean and Seth were getting their height weight checked. It was Roman's turn and he was being shy about it. After the boys were checked out, the doctor came into the exam room. "Well, it looks like that your boys are in good health, but they need to get their booster shots, so they can go to school in August." The doctor told me as Dean and Seth were playing with cotton balls and tongue depressors. Roman was sitting on the exam table still. "My apology for my two boys playing around in here." I said. "It's alright. Boys will be boys. So, are you going to the brave one big guy?" He asks Roman. Roman lets a threatening and yet adorable growl at the doctor. The nurse comes in with three sets of vaccinations. One for each boy. Roman let out a small whine as the doctor gave him the first shot. After the first shot, Roman headbutted the doctor.

* * *

After his round of vaccinations, Roman was traumatized and he sat with me in the chairs. It was Seth's turn now and he wasn't having it. He was growling and kicking. Roman got up and growled. He took out one of the male nurse's knee and had him on the ground. Roman must be protective over his brothers. The doctor took a piece of candy out of his pocket for Roman to see if he would go back into his seat. Roman reluctantly sat back in his seat. After Seth was finished with his shots, he sat quietly by Roman. Roman started to growl again. Dean was last to go. He was awfully quiet and didn't fight like Seth or Roman did.

* * *

After Dean was done, he hopped off and sat with his brother. "My apology for the trouble they caused." I apologized to the nurse that Roman hurt. "It's fine. I understand that big brother is protecting the littlest brother, so no harm done." He told me. Before we left, the doctor gave all three boys candy and a sticker. We walked to the car and left for home. "Mom? Am I in trouble for knocking the bully that was hurting Seth down?" Roman asked. "No. Your aren't in trouble, but it wasn't very nice though." I told him. When we got home, I saw Mark sitting on his motorcycle. We all walked in the house and the boys played in the living room while Mark and I talked in the kitchen. "Vickie. Can I stay here until I move closer to here?" He asked. "Sure. What happened between you and your wife?" I asked. "She is divorcing me and she kicked me out of the house. I have all of my things collected and in storage. I'll find a house closer to here after everything blows over." He told me. "You are welcome for as long as you need to be here. The boys adore you and they probably think of you as an alpha and a father figure." I said. "Yeah. They probably do. Don't they?" He spoke. "So, how did their appointment go?" He asked me. "Roman was afraid and headbutted the doctor, but did well with his shots after the first one. Seth wasn't having it and fought with them. Roman hurt a male nurse when Seth was fighting. Dean was a lot more cooperative than the other two." I told him. "I can see either Dean or Roman as the alpha between the three." He said. "Dean does get Roman out of his shell and to play with him and Seth." I said as Roman walked in. "Mom. Can we play in the backyard please?" He asked. "Sure. I'll send Mark to watch over you three. Is that okay?" I ask. Roman nods and smiles. "So,what is the plan? What are you going to do about work Mark?" I ask. "I called up Vince and I told him what happened. So he gave me time off." Mark said as he walked out back to watch the boys. I smiled as I watched my good friend and fellow co-worker wrestle with my boys.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will skip ahead a few years. Just a little warning for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Vickie Pov)**

Today my three wolf boys start their Freshman year of high school. My the years have gone by fast. It just feels like it yesterday that I had just met these wonderful boys. Roman broke out of his shell six months after coming home. Roman is very charismatic, soulful, a bit of a prankster at times with Dean, and very protective over his brothers and I. Mark is still around treating the boys as like they were his own sons. He showed Roman football and Roman fell in love. Roman made varsity this year as a Freshman. Dean's personality came out as the months went on. Dean has a short temper, and it takes Roman, Seth and I a long time to persuade him not to do something he shouldn't do. He is always goading Roman into pulling pranks with him and very protective as well. Dean runs Cross Country because running calms him down.

* * *

Seth found his love for music when Mark was playing guitar the first night Mark stayed with us and is in the school band and is going to play during the football games. About a few months after Seth was living with me, we found out that his eye sight was really bad and who knows how many pairs that either went missing or broke over the years. Seth is a daredevil, very concerned for his brothers, very respectful to people, and a bit more laid back than Roman and Dean. His favorite sport is soccer and he also made varsity this year.

* * *

Now for their first change it was scary seeing my babies in excruciating pain as they changed. Mark thought that I was going to be harmed by them and tried to save me, but Roman protected me and went after Mark. Roman was given respect for controlling himself to protect me. Seth is starting to control his wolf better, but Dean's temper adds problems to controlling his wolf. "Mom! Have you seen my glasses!" I hear Seth shout. "Did you put them in the bathroom before you went to bed!" I shouted while walking up the stairs. "I found them!" I hear Roman shout as he walked into Seth's room. Dean walks out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his leather jacket Mark got him. I look at him a bit and I slick his curly hair back. "Mom! I am a big boy now. I don't need help with my hair." Dean scolds playfully. I watch Roman exit his room wearing his hair in a ponytail in a black button down dress shirt with a bright green tie draped around his neck, and a pair of khakis. I walked over to him and tied his tie for him. "Thanks Momma." He says as I am tying his tie. Seth finally walked out of his room wearing a bright blue polo shirt and a pair of black jeans with his hair in a ponytail. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Are you forgetting something Sethie?" I ask. "Roman set them on my shirt and they fell. So I ended up stepping on them." He tells me. "We'll just have to have Mark get them fixed when you are at practice." I told him as we walked down the stairs. The boys grabbed their bags and walked out the door after they kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Mom!" I hear them shout as the walk out.

* * *

**(Seth Pov)**

Roman, Dean and I walked to the bus stop and I kinda tripped on they way there. I had stepped on Dean. "Seth. Do you want me to guide you today?" Roman asked. "If you want, but I think that I can manage." I told him. "You told him that at the mall that one time and you tripped and fell in the fountain." Dean interjected. "Not funny and if I remember right you pushed me!" I shouted. "That was totally Roman there." Dean argued. "I had nothing to do with that Dean! I was getting us something to eat at the time." Roman interjected as the bus drove up. We entered the bus and sat in the back. When we arrived at school, Roman and I went to my locker and Dean went to his. Roman, Dean and I had all of our classes together, so we can meet up and talk after class. We had to go to the gym for the principal to welcome everyone back. I tuned everybody out through the whole thing, until we were dismissed. The first four classes went by fast and it was now time for lunch.

* * *

When we got our lunches, Roman, Dean and I found a table to sit on. "So, Rollins. You ready for our first game tomorrow?" I heard my team captain ask. "I am ready as I'll ever be." I respond back as I try to open my carton of milk. "Yo Reigns! Get over here man!" I hear Roman's team captain shout. Roman didn't move, so his captain walked over to us. "So, when did you start to hang out with Scrawny Seth Rollins and Psycho Dean Ambrose?" He scoffed. "I'll have you know that Rollins and Ambrose are my brothers and I don't like your tone with them." Roman says. "Well, your family must be fucked up if you three are brothers." The captain said. "Don't you be bad mouthing our family like that." Roman nicely says as we picked up our trays and started to leave. The guy decides to trip me and hits Roman up the side of his head. Dean and I looked in shock as Roman glared at him. Our Algebra teacher and Roman's football coach runs up after Roman was hit with the metal tray this time. The team captain made a run for it. "What happened Reigns?" The coach asked. "My brothers and I were eating lunch and James came up and picked on my brothers. So I calmly walked away from the confrontation and he tripped my brother that is unable to see at the moment because his glasses are broken. Then he hit me in the head twice." Roman told him. "Is that true boys?" He asked Dean and I. We nodded. "Lets take you to the nurse Reigns." He tells Roman as he walks away. "Guys. Can you pick up my homework if I get sent home?" Roman asked as he walked away.

* * *

**(Roman Pov)**

I walked into the nurse's office and she took my hair down to take a look at the swollen lump on my head. I winced a bit when she felt where the tray hit. "Well, Mr. Reigns. I think you should go home and rest, so it doesn't get worse." She said as she called my mom to pick me up. I sat in the office as I saw Seth walking in with his had over his nose. "What happened to you Seth?" I asked. "We have gym with that asshole of a team captain of yours and when we were playing dodge ball. He threw the ball as hard as he could at my face." Seth told me as walked back to the nurse. After a few minutes Seth was sent home too. Mom walked in and looked at Seth and I in horror.

* * *

The drive home was silent and Seth and I went into our rooms to change. I emerged out of my room and sat on the couch beside Seth. We were sitting quietly until Mark walked into the house with a pair of glasses. "What are ya doing home early?" He asked. "Ro's team captain smacked him over the head with a metal lunch tray and that same asshole threw a ball full force at my face." Seth said as he grabbed his glasses from Mark. "Is Dean home too?" He asked. "No. He is still at school hopefully and haven't beaten him to a pulp yet." I told him as my mom walked in. "Boys. You have to go talk to your principal about the kid that hurt the two of you and now Dean." My mom said as she grabbed the car keys and Mark followed. We left home to go back to school.

* * *

**(Dean Pov)**

I sat in the nurse's office and winced when the nurse felt my ribs. That fucking moron tackled me into the lockers and I was livid. I walked back to the principal's office after getting fed up with the nurse poking and prodding at my hurt ribs. I waited for my mom and brothers to walk in. Everyone walked in and was livid at the sight of me being in pain. I tuned everyone out when they started to talk. I snapped back to reality when Ro's coach said that Ro was the new team captain and that moron was off the team. The principal took it a step further and kicked the moron out of school for injuring us. When we got home, Mark took us to his gym to workout. I ran the entire time and Ro and Seth worked a lot with the weights until we had to go home for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Roman Pov)**

In the coming weeks since school started, our football and soccer teams were undefeated. This next football game is against our rival team. We are the Huskies and they are the Cougars. The guys on the team asked Seth and Dean for help with the traditional prank war between our two teams. "Ro! Have you seen Mom!" I heard Dean shout. "She took Seth to get his wisdom teeth pulled out. Don't you remember her telling us that." I scolded. "Nope, but I am going out and I'll be back in twenty minutes." Dean said as he left. I turned on the radio and started to read a book. Dean came back with a large dog cage in his possession. "Dean? What is the cage for?" I asked while looking at the cage. "Since Mom wants us to watch Seth tonight while she is out with her friends and we need to start this prank war tomorrow. Lets put Seth in it and see if he fits in it, so we can see if we need the bigger cage or not." Dean says with a devious grin on his face. "Why Seth though? Mark could catch us you know." I asked. "He is going to be impressionable and I think it is payback for the whole flour replacing my body powder thing." Dean said as he hid the cage in his room and walked down the stairs.

* * *

I heard mom and Seth enter the living room. Seth had a creepy smile on his face when I saw them. "Deanie! I love you lots!" I hear Seth shout as he gives Dean a bear hug. "I love you too Sethie, but you are crushing me." Dean said. As he lets go of Dean, he gives me a bear hug. "Romie! I love you lots!" Seth shouts while nuzzling under my chin. "I love you too and lets get you to bed, so you can nap." I tell him. "No Romie. I don't need a nap and I don't want you to leave me." Seth pleads. I look at Mom. "Just let him sleep on the couch while you read Romie." She says as she helps lay Seth on the couch. "Roman, Dean you are in charge of watching Seth while I am out. Make sure he doesn't run off and Mark will be over later to help with dinner." My mom said as she handing me some instructions and medicine for Seth before leaving. I went back to reading my book while Dean turned on the TV and started to watch some crime investigation show until he went up to his room. I read for about and hour or so before Seth got up and went into the kitchen. I set my book down and followed Seth. "Seth. What are you doing?" I asked. "Looking for my glasses Ro. I can't find them." He said in an annoyed tone. "Seth. You are wearing them on your face." I said as Seth grabs them off of his face. I suddenly hear a snapping sound and realized Seth broke his glasses. I gently grab Seth and take him back to the couch and started to read the instructions. I grab the two medicine bottles and read their labels to see which one is the antibiotic. I opened the container and pulled out the large, sweet smelling pill. This dentist is a genius because it is like pulling teeth to make Seth take medication. "Seth. Would you like a Seth Treat?" I said in a sing song tone. He smiled and nodded. Seth willing took his medication and changed the TV to cartoons and watched the bright colors. I watched Dean come down the stairs with the cage. "Deanie. What is that for?" Seth asked. "Why don't get in it and find out my dear brother." Dean said sweetly. Seth entered the cage and Dean locked it. "Ro, we don't need to get a bigger cage and Seth stay there and be a good boy." Dean says as I left to go make dinner. I started to work on dinner for Dean, Mark and I since Seth will probably have mashed potatoes or something. "Dean! Roman! Why is Seth sleeping in a dog cage!" I hear Mark shout. I walked out of the kitchen and looked wearily at Mark. "Dean did it when I started working on dinner." I said as I walked back to the kitchen. "Are we in trouble Mark?" I asked as I pulled out the pork chops from the oven. "Nah. I actually thought that Dean would do something a lot worse to him by now." Mark chuckled while pulling plates down from the cabinet. "Dean get your ass down here! It's time to eat!" I shouted up the stairs while opening the cage door for Seth. He didn't budge. I went back into the kitchen to eat. Seth walked into kitchen whimpering. I got up to see what was wrong. "Romie. My mouth hurts and I am hungry." Seth said as he walked to the table. I grabbed a bowl and put mashed potatoes in it while Dean fought with Seth about taking his pain medication. Dean won the fight when I placed the bowl in front of Seth. I went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner, Mark kicked me out of the kitchen to clean up so I could take care of Seth since he fell asleep again. Dean helped me take Seth up to his room. Dean left after we set Seth in his bed and hinted at the fact that I was alone to put Seth's pajamas on him. It was difficult to dress Seth because he was dead weight. I left him in his room after I was done dressing him. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was and it was late. So I get ready for bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Seth Pov)**

It has been almost a week since I had my wisdom teeth pulled and the starting of the prank war. Earlier this week, my mom got sick of getting my glasses fixed. So she suggested that I should get contacts. Now I am picking them up before the biggest game of the year, but I have been hearing that the Cougars has a new Defensive Tackle that kicks ass on defense. "So Seth, are you ready for the game tonight?" Mom asked. "As I'll ever be Ma. I am just worried about the game since the Cougars have a new Defensive Tackle and he is powerful." I said as walked into optometrist to pick up my contacts. It took me a few to get comfortable taking them in and out, but I think I'll be fine with them. I went to the store to pick up some more body paint since Dean probably used all of it on him and Roman earlier before they left for one last prank on the Cougars. I walked into the store and grabbed blue, black and white paint and some face paint. I paid for the paint and left for home. When I walked into the house, I saw Dean with an ice pack over his groin and Roman with a large smile on his face. "What happened boys?" Mom asked. "Dean pissed off a cheerleader from the Cougars because he turned her down. So she kicked him in his nuts. I don't blame him for turning her down. She is a full blown slut." Roman said as he painted his face again. "Roman. Don't say that." Mom scolded. "Well, she is. She slept with some of my team mates and she is Seth's age." Roman argued. "Seth is way smarter than that bitch." Dean said as he got up to put the ice pack away. "Dean." Mom scolded. "I am sorry Mom, but that hurt and I was being nice and turned her down nicely." Dean apologized as he walked up to his room to get dressed. I sat on the couch until Roman threw a shirt at me. "Here. I made these yesterday for you, Dean, Mom and Mark to wear for tonight." Roman said as he handed Mom the shirt. "Romie!These are cool!" Mom exclaimed as Mark walked in. "Yo Dead Man! Wear this tonight!" Roman shouted as he walked up the stairs to get ready to leave. I read the shirt. The shirt said Reigns and the number 85. I put the shirt on and painted my face and arms. Mark put his shirt on and I helped him paint his face. Mom was next to paint her face. Roman and Dean walked down the stairs and we left to the game. I walked into the band room and picked up my saxophone. I talked with some of the other band students until we had to march to the game.

* * *

When the Cougars were announced their student and parent section erupted, but when our team was announced our student and parent section was louder. I watched Dean run across the section with a blue, black and white flag with a husky on it in his hands. We were going strong on the first half, we scored three touch downs and they only scored two on us. By halftime the score was 28-26, we were up by two. I walked to the concession stand to buy a bottle of water and was greeted by Dean. "So, did you see me run before the game?" Dean asked. I nodded before speaking. "For being a bad boy, you sure show some team spirit." I chuckled. "Well, excuse me for rooting for our brother." Dean said jokingly before I had to go back with the band. The starting of the third quarter was eventful, the Cougars' new Defensive Tackle took out our Quarterback and the coach put Roman upfront to score for us. I heard all of the cheers for the Quarterback as he was taken off of the field.

* * *

The game played on with Roman scoring two more touchdowns for us. The score was now 48-33. There was time for one more play and we had the ball. Roman passed the ball off and ran to the end zone. Roman caught the ball when the Defensive Tackle hit him in the ribs and flipped him over his shoulders. Roman landed weirdly on his shoulder and neck. The ref called the last play as a score because Roman landed right in the end zone and the game was over. Roman wasn't moving as the Defensive Tackle taunted. "Did you think that this was over Reigns when I was kicked out of school!" He shouted as Dean jumped the fence and got into a fight with him. I jumped the fence to see if Roman was okay. "Ro. You all right?" I asked with a tone of fear in my voice. The ref took Roman's helmet off and he was unconscious "You ass! Nobody messes with my brothers without some retribution you know! I didn't hurt you last time because it was the first day of school and I didn't need to be in trouble!" Dean shouted at the guy who was Roman's old team captain while Ro's teammates pulled him off of the guy. Dean walked up to Roman after calming down a bit. "I kicked his ass for you Ro." Dean said as he knelt down by Roman. The trainer and medics put Roman on the gurney and took him back to the locker room. Dean and I walked up to Mom and Mark. Mom was worried that Roman's neck was broke.

* * *

The trainer walked up to mom and told her that Roman was being taken to the hospital and she had to go with him. She gave Mark her keys and left. Mark took us home and went to find Mom. I took a shower first and paced around the house until Dean stopped me. "Seth. Calm down please. Ro is going to be fine and you know it." Dean said. "You saw him land and he was unconscious Dean." I said as I took out my contacts. I sat on the couch and waited for somebody to come home. Dean sat by me with a can of soda for me. I opened the can and took a sip. I stared ceiling until I heard the door open and Roman walked in with his right arm in a sling. I walked up and gave Roman a hug. "Seth. Are you all right?" I heard Roman ask. I nodded. "Are you okay though?" I asked as I let go of Roman, so he could sit on the couch. "Yeah. That ass bruised some ribs, separated my shoulder which is going to require surgery and gave me a concussion." He said as he wrapped his good arm around me. Dean walked down the stairs and saw Roman. "Dean. I may look bad, but you should see what you did to the other guy. You broke his face literally." Roman chuckled. "Nobody messes with my brothers." Dean said as he patted Roman's good arm. "I know. Nobody hurts your litter mates without feeling pain. I protect you and Seth, you protect Seth and I, and Seth protects both of us." Roman said as he wrapped his arm tighter around me. Mark left. Mom and Dean went to bed. I sat with Roman until he fell asleep. I watched him sleep until finally dozing off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Dean Pov)**

Roman, Seth and I came to the decision of being home schooled after some seniors tried to hurt Seth and Roman the Monday after the game. The superintendent agreed to let us play sports through the school even though we are home schooled now. Mom is allowing us to travel with her and Mark, since mom can travel full time until July now. I went with Mark on tour while Mom and Seth stayed with Roman for his surgery. Today we are finally reuniting after about three weeks. I sat in Mark's rental car while he walked into the airport. I turned on the radio while waiting. I looked out the rear view mirror and saw Seth walking up. I opened the trunk and got out of the car. "Seth! Roman! Mom! I missed you guys!" I shouted while giving them hugs. "Deanie! I missed you too Honey!" Mom exclaimed. Seth and Roman chuckled a bit. I ignored them. "Did you sleep at all?" Roman asked as he hugged me again. "Not really. It felt strange not having my brothers' scents around me when I slept." I said. "You should have seen Seth the night you left. I found him in your room curled up on your clothes." Roman chuckled. Seth's face turned red. I laughed a bit. "At least I wasn't like Roman when he had his surgery. He took one of your shirts with him and fought the doctor about trying to make him leave it behind." Seth argued. Roman turned red. "Well the two of ya weren't as bad as Dean. He whined and whimpered in his sleep the first night and wasn't himself either. But pups generally hate being separated from their litter mates." Mark said while chuckling. I turned red. "Momma. I am hungry." Roman said as everybody laughed. "I second that, but you boys need to figure you rooming situation." Mark said. We left for the hotel.

* * *

When we got to the hotel, Mark gave us our key cards for our room and left us to get situated. We walked into the room and saw three full sized beds. I picked the bed in the middle. Roman took the bed on the right and Seth took the one on the left. Roman sat on the foot of his bed and took his sling off. I looked at him when he changed into a tank top and I saw his bandaged up arm. "Dean. The surgery was successful and they aren't worried about the complications from this type of surgery has." Roman said as he put his sling back on. "I know, but I don't know how those stitches are going to hold up tonight considering it is the full moon." I said as I heard knocking on the door. Seth opened the door and it was mom. "Boys. I was thinking since the three of you will go out on your own as we travel city to city and you will need a way to contact us. So I decided to get all three of you phones. You can call, text, and go on the internet on them. Take good care of them." She said as she gave us our phones. "Thanks Ma." Seth said as he gave her a hug. "Momma. Can we order room service? I don't feel like going anywhere." Roman asked. "Yeah. You three don't have to go to the arena tonight and considering what tonight is, you may want to stay inside." She said as she left. Seth grabbed the room's phone and ordered dinner.

* * *

When dinner arrived, we shared what we ordered and had brotherly bonding time. We played cards and joked around. Roman was first to leave the room and enter the bathroom. Seth and I played on still until we heard growling from the bathroom. Seth and I slowly approached the door and opened it. There was a large. Black furred wolf staring at us. Seth instantly stepped down and I looked the wolf in the eye. Seth ran to the door and the wolf followed. Before I could catch either of them, they were out. I walked around looking for them until I saw them on stairwell. I followed until I was hit by a wave of pain and started to change. I let out a growl before blacking out.

* * *

**(Seth Pov) **

I lost sight of the wolf after running two blocks. I looked around to see if I was safe. "Think Rollins think. Why is Roman like this?" I thought out loud. I suddenly realize that Roman was injured and he felt threatened by Dean and I. I ran into the wooded area. I sent Mom a text telling her to have Mark find us later. I felt a heavy wave a pain rush through me as I saw to large wolves in front of me. I let out a bellowing howl before things went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Roman Pov)**

It's been five months since my shoulder surgery and the recovery has been rather quick in my opinion and four months after the change that had Dean and I trying maim each other. We found out who really is the alpha out of us three. Mark had to stop our fight because Seth tried to stop us. I started to roughhouse around with Dean and Seth about a week after we started to travel together. Mark started to let us around ringside before the fans would come in. Then we would be ushered off to the backstage where we would watch the show until we got tired and went back to the hotel. Today is a little different though Mark is taking us to the WWE Developmental circuit. We walked into the large building and saw the ring. Dean and Seth got into the ring and I decided to take a tour of this place. I walked down a hallway and saw a face that I thought that I wouldn't see again. The face was my father in his ring gear from years ago in a picture. Memories of him talking down to us, hurting us, saying that I was worthless came back. A child shouldn't hear those things from their family. "You ass! You never loved me! I loved you and what did I get! Abuse from you! Yes I am a wolf and I am fucking proud to be one because I have people who accept me for who I am!" I shouted at the photo while kicking it. I walked back and sat against the wall away from Mark and the guys. Memories of when the abuse started flowed through my mind. _It was the day after my third birthday and I was waiting for my dad to come home. When he arrived, I ran up to him so happy to see. He swung at me and so was angry. His fist connected the second time he swung. I let out a yelp. My mother walked up and stopped him. "Why did you tell me he was an abomination like you! Bitch! Why didn't you tell me!" He shouts as he hits her._

* * *

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I snapped back into reality. I walked back to car and called mom to have her pick me up. I waited for her until she came. I got into the car and buckled up. We drove back to the hotel and I sat in her hotel room for a bit. "Roman. Can you tell me what happened back there?" Mom asked. I sat there quietly and looked into space. "Roman Reigns! Please say something!" My mom exclaims. I look at her a bit. "Momma. I saw my father's picture today when I was wandering around earlier and I kicked it. Memories came back too." I said while a fresh stream of tears came down. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her. Mom's phone rang and she went to answer it. I sat on the couch quietly until she came back. "Roman. Mark, Dean, and Seth found your handiwork on the photo of your father. You put a hole in his face and the wall." She chuckled. I smiled a bit. "Am I in trouble Momma?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, but Mark is kinda mad that he worked with your father and never knowing about him having a tiny pup." She said as she let out a laugh. "Momma. Did that Tombstone affect your brain or something because I was never a small boy." I said with a chuckle. "Roman. You were small when you were younger although, you are now over six foot." She said as she patted me on the head.

* * *

Mark, Dean, and Seth walked into the room. I looked at them when they walked by me. "Ro. Are you all right?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Don't lie to us Ro! We found the picture and you did number on it." Dean scolded. "I am fine, but seeing that photo made me think. I am going to prove that ass wrong. I am going into the family business." I said while standing up. "We aren't leaving you, so count us in too Ro." Seth said as he patted me on the back. "Ya know that your mother and I are with you every step of the way." Mark said as he gave us a hug. "Hey. Mark. Since we are in Florida for two week, can we go to Pensacola today? I want to see somebody." I asked while looking at the clock. "Sure. We can go. Your mom and the others can stay here and go swim or sight see if they want." Mark said as he grabbed his keys. I gave everybody a hug before leaving.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half drive, we are in Pensacola. Mark stopped the car and looked at me. "Boy. Tell me why we are here?" He asked. "I want to find the officer that found me years ago." I said. "Why do you want to see the officer?" He asked. "I'll be sixteen in a few weeks and I want to show her how much I have grown." I said while smiling. When we arrived at the police station and we walked in. A gentleman walked up. "Can I help you two?" He asked. "I am looking for the officer by the name of Brynn Hiltz." I said shyly while looking at his gun. He left and a dark haired, petite woman walked up. "Hi guys what do you need?" She asked. I let out a small chuckle. "You don't remember me do you?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "I was about three feet shorter, with short hair and I had no facial hair. I was extremely quiet and shy, but that was ten years ago. People grow up and change." I said proudly. She looked at me again. I pulled out a picture from my wallet and gave it to her. She looked at me than at the picture a few times. "I remember you now Roman. My you look all grown up. How old are you now?" She said. "I am going to be sixteen in a few weeks and my youngest brother will be fifteen then too." I said. "How many siblings do you have Roman?" She asked. "I have two brothers. I met both of them when I was in the adoption agency and we are close." I said as I took out a picture of the three of us and gave it to her. "The three of you are handsome boys." She said. "Yeah. My mom says that to us when we dress up." I chuckled at what I said. "Well, you take care because I have to get back to work." She said as she left. Mark and I walked to the car. I got into the backseat and fell asleep when we got halfway back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Vickie Pov)**

Today is my boys' Senior Prom and they have grown even more in the last two years. They didn't really like home school because they were accused of cheating at several points. So they tried public school again. Roman finished his final year of football undefeated and won league championships. Dean lost his bad boy reputation because he cheered for his brother at every football game, but gained it back when somebody picked on Seth for being in band and being very smart. Well, Dean beat the guy to a pulp in Roman words. Seth is still a daredevil, but that won't change. Roman is the only one that chose to go to college. Dean and Seth want to do independent wrestling. The boys chose totally different tuxedos from one another. Roman chose a dark blue tuxedo. Dean had an all black tuxedo. Seth was going to wear a dark red tuxedos. "Momma! How are you supposed to tie this damn bow tie!" I hear Roman shout as he walks down the stairs with his fingers tied in his bow tie. I walked up to him and fixed his bow tie. "Thanks Momma." He told me as he walked back up the stairs. Dean walked down the stairs next with his bow tie on backwards. "Mom. I am stuck and I am not sure how I pulled this off." He walked up to me and I fixed his tie. "Thanks Mom." He said he walked up the stairs. Seth was last to come down with his bow tie all messed up. "Ma! I am stuck and watching a video to help tie a bow tie didn't help!" He shouts as he tries to take the knot out. I walked up to him and fixed his bow tie. "Thanks Ma." He said as he walked back up the stairs.

* * *

After about another twenty minutes, all three of them walked down the stairs. Roman grabbed the keys to the low rider. I watched him closely. "Momma we are taking the low rider to prom and then we are coming back to change. Then we are taking my car to after prom." He said as he gave me a hug. "Who is driving it Romie?" I asked. "I am since Dean won't drive it and Seth is the only one that can fit in the back." Roman said as he picks up his wallet. "Have fun boys and be care." I said as I kissed each of them on the cheek as they walked out.

* * *

**(Roman Pov)**

We got into the low rider and drove to the school. I dropped Dean and Seth off by the entrance, so I could park the low rider. I parked the car nicely and went to find my brothers. Dean flagged me down and dragged me to our table. "Reigns. Why did you not tell me that our favorite dead man was being our waiter tonight?" Dean asked as I sat down. "I honestly didn't know that he agreed to do this after they asked him." I said as I grabbed our menu to see what we were having to drink. Seth watched Mark as he walked by. Dean pulled out a flask and gave it to Seth. Seth drank it and looked at Dean. "Mark ain't gonna find out that we took his whiskey." Dean scolded as he took the flask back. Mark walked up with our drinks and set the down in front of us while looking at the other two. "I know that Dean and Seth took my extremely strong whiskey, but I won't say anything to your mother because I want them to tell on themselves." He whispers in my ear before leaving the table. I sat back and watched my brothers argue with one another and try to pick up some chicks. They were unlucky with the chicks. Mark came by with some dessert. I thanked him and started to eat.

* * *

After some time, Mark returned and sat beside me. "So ya ready to graduate and get your life started?" Mark asked. "Yeah. I guess I am ready to prove that ass wrong about me being useless, but I am glad that I had you around for advice on wolf related stuff." I said as I took a drink from my glass. "Ya know Roman, I always thought of you and the other two as my sons since I never got to see my kids because of my ex-wife never allowing me to see them." He said as he took something out of his pocket. I watched him a bit. "Roman, I know that you are undecided about going in the family business after college, but you are always welcome into the pack even though you aren't with us." Mark said as he hands me a wolf's head pedant to me. "Thank you and I think that I am going to choose after college on what I am going to do." I said as Dean and Seth walked up. "Ro. We are ready to leave these chicks are being bitches to us." Seth said while looking at his bow tie. "Later boys. Don't do something that I won't do." Mark said as we left. I drove home and parked the low rider in the garage. I walked into the house. I picked up my car keys and went up to change. Dean and Seth refilled the flask and started to drink out in the backyard. Since we had an hour to kill, I decided to watch my brothers drink. After about four hours of drinking and after prom we were heading home. Dean was staggering up the stairs and went into his room. I followed Dean into his room to make sure he laid down on his stomach when he went to bed. I walked into the kitchen and saw Seth passed out on the floor on his stomach in the bikini his friend from band dared him to put on. I left Seth in the kitchen and went to bed.

* * *

**(Vickie Pov)**

I woke up at about ten in the morning and walked into the kitchen. I saw Seth in a pink bikini laying on the floor. "Boys! Get your fucking asses down here and tell me what you did to Seth!" I shout while watching Seth get up from the floor and sitting at the table. Roman and Dean walked into the kitchen. Roman sat down at the table. "What is all the screaming about? I have such a massive headache." Dean complains and he sits down. "Make that two of us." Seth says as he lays his head on the table. Roman gets up to get his brothers some water and Tylenol. "So, what happened to you two last night?" I asked while glaring at the three of them. Dean and Seth gave me a guilty look while Roman grinned. "Seth and I kinda took Mark's whiskey and drank it during prom, on the way home from prom, before after prom and during it. We kinda had some fun doing it and Roman wasn't part of it. It was all Seth and I." Dean confessed. I looked at them and Roman left the room when I motioned him to leave. "Boys. I hope you learned your lesson with drinking and with choices you made last night because you two are grounded until graduation and you are going to apologize to Roman and Mark." I scolded as they left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Roman Pov)**

Today my brothers and I were graduating and I am glad that I don't have to see these people anymore. Well, besides my brothers of course. After today, I am on my way to college in the morning and Mark is taking me himself. It's going to be weird not having my brothers around, but they want to go out and wrestle. I walked down the stairs and had Momma tie my tie because I can never get it right. Momma left to go check the backyard for some last minute preparations for our party. Dean and Seth were also dressed up for today. "Roman. You ready to start the rest of our lives doing our own thing?" Dean asked as he slicked his hair back. I nodded. "So, are we going to do one last brotherly prank before I leave?" I asked. Dean and Seth nodded. We walked into the kitchen and I told them my plan on what I was going to do. I need their help with it though. "Count us in Roman and I am not sure why Dean didn't think of it." Seth said as he eyed the flask in my hand filled with Wolfs Bane tea. "Do you think we can pull this off and get everybody to think that you are drunk while you go out streaking?" Dean asked. I nodded. "We pulled off the prank of Seth getting suspended. Didn't we?" I asked while taking a sip out of the flask. "Yeah we did and we were grounded for like ever." Seth said as he walked out to bug Momma. "Roman. I am not one to be soft and emotional, but I am going to miss you when you leave. I want you have this." Dean said as he gave a necklace identical to his. "Thank you Dean. I am going to miss you too." I said as I slipped the necklace without messing up my shirt or tie. Momma walked in and grabbed her keys and we left.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was very emotional for all of us. Dean and Seth went to talk to their friends. I walked up to Momma and Mark and gave them a big hug. Tears running down my cheeks as I sobbed. "Romie. We are so proud of you. You are graduated and on your way to college." Momma said as she kissed my cheek. "You made it my son. Now it's time for you to live your life and be happy." Mark said as he patted me on the back. "Thank you Momma and Mark. Mark you have been like a father to me and I want to start calling you dad if that is all right." I said as I wiped my tears away. "It's fine by me and I already proved that I was a better father than that piece a trash of a biological father was to you." Mark said as he grabbed my mom's hand. Seth and Dean walked up. "Boys. Mark and I have something we need to tell you." Momma said. We looked at them. "Your mother and I are going to be getting married. I fell in love with her over the years of taking care of you." Mark said as we gave both of them a hug. "Don't hurt her Dead Man or we will sick Dean on your ass." Seth said as we walked back to the car.

* * *

When we got home, the house was filling up with guests and was kinda getting crowded for me. I walked out back and was greeted by Mark. He was cooking on the grill. "Having fun inside Roman?" H asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but it was too crowded for me in there." I said while taking a drink of my tea. I walked back in and saw that Dean and Seth were having a dance off. "Yo! Ro! We challenge you to a dance off!" Dean shouts as he sees me. I look at them a bit before joining in. Dean had beaten us and became king of dance. I walked back out and sat underneath a tree. Mark walked up and sat beside me. "Too many people?" He asked. I nodded. "I finally got away from your mother because she was showing me off to her friends that she had finally found somebody after Eddie died." Mark said. I smile a bit. "Is she traveling full time after we leave then?" I asked. He nodded. "Dad. Do you want to help us with one last prank before the litter splits up?" I asked. "Sure Champ. What do you need me to do?" He asked. I thought a bit. "I need you back me up when I start to run through the house buck ass naked and I want you to act as if I was drunk. I'll be carrying a flask full of Wolfs Bane tea and I want to do this soon before everybody leaves." I said as walked in the house to find Dean and Seth. Mark, Dean, Seth, and I met up in my room to plan. I was sitting on my bed in my boxers until I was signaled to come out. I pulled them off and ran a lap around the house and giggled like a fool. I ran in front of mom and Mark was behind her with a towel in his hands. I stopped to see her reaction. "Vickie. I know you may be furious about this, but Roman kinda drank some of my whiskey and now he is drunk. I'll catch him and coral him inside while you say good bye to everyone." Mark said as he walks up to me. I ran for show. Mark grabbed my hair and wrapped the towel around me. We walked back into the kitchen where mom and the others were sitting. "You four are busted you know?" She asked. "How did you find out?" Dean asked. "Roman didn't smell like whiskey when he ran by me." She said as she glared at us. "I am sorry Momma, but I wanted to do one last prank before I leave." I said as I gave her a hug. "I forgive all of you, but Roman you need sleep you leave in the morning." She said as she ushered me up the stairs.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I packed up my suitcases with some of my belongings and put them in the trunk of my car. I was wearing my necklace Dean gave me. Dean, Seth, and I were standing by my car while we said good bye. Dean was first to leave, he drove off in his car. Seth and I were talking for a bit before he finally left with Mom. Mark and I were the last to leave. The drive was about ten hours long and I made it there just in time for the last orientation of the day. "I guess this is good bye for now Roman. Have fun. Be safe and if you need anything. I am just a phone call away if you have any issues with wolf related things." Mark said as he gave me a hug. "Bye Dad. Be good to my mom or I'll go after you myself if Dean doesn't get you first and that is a promise Big Dog." I said as I walked up to the table to pick up my paperwork and room information. I went on the campus tour and wen to find my room. I walked into my room and saw that I had it to myself. I put my things away and laid in bed with a picture of all of us in my hands. I looked at our picture while crying before finally falling asleep. Tomorrow starts the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

A/N: This is it for this story, but the sequel will be coming shortly. Stayed tuned everyone. I hoped you all liked it.


End file.
